Ancillary (or “spectator”) ligand-metal coordination complexes (e.g., organometallic complexes) and compositions are useful as catalysts, stoichiometric reagents and therapeutic agents. The ancillary ligand contains functional groups that bind to one or more metal centers and remain associated therewith, providing an opportunity to modify the steric, electronic and chemical properties of the active sites of the complex, i.e., the metal centers.
Unfortunately, many organometallic reagents are expensive and depending on their catalytic activity may not be commercially viable. Moreover, many organometallic complexes are useful only for very specific chemical reactions and do not have broad utility as catalysts for a variety of different types of reactions. This problem may be emphasized for the catalysis of reactions leading to chiral molecules, particularly the conversion of either chiral or achiral molecules via enantioselective catalysis to provide a chiral product.
Over the last 30 years enantioselective catalysis has become one of the most important frontiers in exploratory organic synthetic research. In the pharmaceutical industry and other industries, the use of pure enantiomeric molecules is often important for safety and efficacy. Thus, in the production of pharmaceuticals, use of catalysts or reagents that preferentially produce one enantiomer of a molecule relative to another enantiomer is particularly advantageous. Unfortunately, the catalysts that produce such enantiomers are typically-organometallic complexes that are specific for a particular reaction. In addition, there is no way to predict with any reasonable accuracy which enantiomer will result. Examples of organometallic catalysts used to prepare chiral materials include BINOL-based complexes (Mikanii et al. (1994) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 116:2812; Kobayashi et al. (1994) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 116:4083; Mikami et al. (1989) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 111:1940; Mikami et al. (1994) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 116:4077; Keck et al. (1993) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 115:8467; Keck et al. (1995) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 117:2363), BINAP-based complexes (Miyashita et al. (1980) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 102:7932; Miyashita et al. (1984) Tetrahedron 40:1245; Takaya et al. (1986) J. Org. Chem. 51:629; Takaya et al. (1988) Org. Synth. 67:20; Cai et al. (1995) Tetrahedron Lett. 36:7991), DUPHOS complexes (Burk et al. (1990) Organometallics 9:2653; Burk et al. (1993) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 115:10125; Burk et al. (1992) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 114:6266; Burk et al. (1995) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 117:9375); salen-based complexes (i.e., organometallic complexes containing the N,N-bis(3,5-di-t-butylsalicylidene)-1,2-cyclohexane-diamino ligand; see, e.g., Li et al. (1993)J. Am. Chem. Soc. 115:5326, and Evans et al. (1993) Tetrahedron Lett. 34:7027), and bisoxazoline-containing compounds (Evans et al. (1993) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 115:6460; Evans et al. (1997) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 119:7893; Evans et al. (1996) Tetrahedron Lett. 37:7481; Corey et al. (1992) Tetrahedron Lett. 33:6807; Gothelf et al. (1996) J. Org. Chem. 61:346).
One aspect of catalysis that is of particular interest is 1,4-hydride addition (i.e., reduction) reactions involving α,β-unsaturated carbonyl compounds. Numerous reviews of hydride reduction reactions have been published, including Keinan et al., Comprehensive Organic Synthesis, Trost, Fleming, Eds; (Pergamon Press: Oxford, 1991) 8:523-578. Improved methods for chemoselectively and enantioselectively hydrogenating α,β-unsaturated carbonyls are desired by numerous disciplines in the chemical arts, including medicinal chemistry and materials science.
Despite the observed need and relatively few, narrow solutions, relatively few asymmetric transformations have been reported which employ organic molecules as reaction catalysts. There is tremendous potential for academic, economic and environmental benefit should versatile, chiral organic catalysts be developed. Only a few researchers have disclosed organic catalysts useful for preparing chiral materials. See, e.g., Asymmetric Catalysis in Organic Synthesis, Noyori, R., Ed. (New York: Wiley, 1994) and Asymmetric Synthesis, Ojima, I., Ed. (New York: VCH, 1993), and references cited therein. Also see Yang et al. (1998) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 120(24):5943-5952, who disclose the use of a dioxirane to catalyze enantioselective epoxidation, and Shi et al. (1995) J. Chem. Research (S):46-47 (J. Chem. Research (M): 0401-0411), who disclose preparation of chiral quaternary ammonium salts stated to be useful as chiral phase-transfer catalysts by reaction of (R)-(+)-2,2-bis(bromomethyl)-6,6-dinitrobiphenyl and (R)-(+)-2,2-bis(bromomethyl)-1,1-binaphthyl with cyclic amines such as pyrrolidine, piperidine and 4-hydroxypiperidine. International Patent Publication No. WO 92/02505 to Castelijns also discloses use of a secondary amine in a catalytic transformation, i.e., in conversion of an unsaturated imine to a pyridine product, by reaction with an aldehyde or ketone.
Recently, certain organic catalysts have been disclosed as useful in a variety of transformations, by lowering the LUMO (lowest unoccupied molecular orbital) of a reactant to facilitate reaction thereof. The organic catalysts are acid addition salts of nonmetallic compounds containing a Group 15 or Group 16 heteroatom, e.g., chiral amines, exemplified by the imidazolidinone salt (5S)-5-benzyl-2,2,3-trimethylimidazolidin-4-one hydrochloride (I)

Such catalysts are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,057 to MacMillan and U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,243 to MacMillan et al.
The use of catalyst (I) in the LUMO-lowering activation of α,β-unsaturated aldehydes, in particular, has been reported by Ahrendt et al. (2000) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 122:4243-4244, Jen et al. (2000) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 122:9874-9875, and Paras et al. (2001) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 123:4370-4371. The reaction proceeds via the reversible formation of an iminium ion intermediate, which can be in one of two enantiomeric configurations.
While imidazolidinone salt (I) and other chiral amines described in the foregoing references are used as organic catalysts in, there is a continuing need for catalytic methods that provide high levels of enantioselectivity across a diverse range of α,β-unsaturated carbonyl compounds as reactants. An ideal catalytic method, in addition to providing high levels of enantioselectivity, would be efficient, would employ nonmetallic catalysts that are inexpensive and straightforward to synthesize, and could be carried out under aerobic conditions.